The Diary of a Broken Heart
by Serene07
Summary: Roy is depressed... but during the Annual Smash Brothers Tournament he meets Zelda, a smart princess. What is the problem? Link is Zelda's boyfriend! What shall Roy do to tell her his love? NOTICE: RoyxZeldaxLink love triangle type deal!
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of a Broken Heart**

**Chapter one**

The early winter wind blew softly against the flowers that were falling helpless to the melody that everything seemed to play; each petal that was on every rose fell with delicacy and hatred. The sun was blazing with rage as the earth continued to not notice the hard work that the fireball put into keeping our realms warm before the first snow storm of the year that was now swiftly approaching. Sitting outside in the cold wind, I was witnessing the flowers wilting with incredible speed, and the tears rolling down my cheeks. Without anything to do during before my match against Jigglypuff and Mario, I decided to enjoy the sight of flowers until the next hour passed with anxiety.

I sighed as the clouds were covering the rays that were saving these small plants from dying. I didn't know what to do, the way I saw it I only had a few options. I could write a letter to my friend… but who would believe that I was fine and not depressed? Another option that left me a little confused is try to remember if I had any friends to contact with the Communication System. Either way those options did me little to comfort me.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as the footsteps of my fighting partner were approaching me. I stood up and faced the Altean whose cerulean eyes were staring at me with worry.

"Hi Marth… are you okay?" I asked, waiting for the huge lecture of leaving the mansion. He flattened his dark blue hair and he began to start the lecture.

"Roy, you know I hate it when you disappear like that! What are you doing anyways?"

"Watching and waiting."

"For what?" he questioned as I stared at the rose that had now lost all of its petals.

"… For our battle what else would I be waiting for? I just decided to watch the flowers die."

"That's disturbing. Anyways, we're next to battle so I would come to the arena with me!"

"Okay, just don't overreact again."

He nodded in understanding and we dashed toward the blank arena where Mario and Jigglypuff waited patiently. Mario was dressed in his usual clothes with his trademark red hat, and Jigglypuff was wearing a huge blue ribbon that looked kind of obnoxious on her. I was happy that I was wearing my usual armor rather than gold otherwise I would've been laughed at. Then Master Hand's booming voice was heard as he announced the challengers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first Annual Smash Brothers Melee Tournament!! Today's first match begins with Mushroom Kingdom's finest hero, Mario and the… somewhat cutest pok'emon, Jigglypuff!!"

Master Hand paused and a large roar of applause was well heard. I was already getting impatient with the disembodied hand. The applause stopped and the voice echoed as he announced us.

"And against these two are Marth and Roy from Fire Emblem!!!" he shouted while emphasizing _Fire Emblem_. There was either little or no applause, I really wasn't paying attention. My only thought was to attack the taunting pok'emon before I went completely insane! "Before we begin the fight, a guest will announce where these smashers will fight today. Brooklyn Chambers, please come down!"

I looked toward the audience and saw a young girl, barely over the age of 15, she had hair that looked like it was fire and she was wearing a lot of blue. She ran down toward the middle of the stage and her emerald eyes stared at all of us and she accessed a large panel.

She grinned at me as she touched the screenshot of a place called Hyrule Temple. Both Mario and Jigglypuff danced to the thought of crushing us, while Marth and I were just looking at each with eyes of destruction. Suddenly the girl, Brooklyn and the audience disappeared and we were at Hyrule Temple. When we got there it took me a few seconds of adjusting to the sunny conditions that had faded while I was outside. The words "GO" were shouted and Marth and I sprinted toward the duo, our swords ready to attack.

I got ready to do a critical hit on Jigglypuff but that stupid puffball had to jump up and do a roll out attack that actually hit me in the back of the head. I realized that it was ready to do a sing attack and I dodged it and finally landed a critical hit on it and it stayed down. I glanced at what Marth was doing, only to see he had lost a life already and he looked in pretty bad shape.

_If I haven't lost a life yet and only been hit once then I guess I'm doing better than Marth, _I thought as I was hit. I sat up to see Mario ready to throw a fire ball at me. I was hit and suddenly I realized that I was at the edge. Without warning he kicked me and I was falling into the darkness just underneath the temple. I opened my eyes to see that I was back onto Hyrule Temple.

"ROY! GO AFTER MARIO HE IS MORE OF A THREAT THEN JIGGLYPUFF IS!!"

I looked at how much damage the plumber had taken and I was ready to attack when Jigglypuff came under me and tripped me.

_Damn it! Why do the small things have to ruin the moment? _I asked myself as I charged up enough to create an explosion. With Jigglypuff distracted I ran toward Mario and hit him with my sword.

I then noticed that Marth didn't say anything, I looked around and noticed that all of his lives were gone. He was gone from the match and I was the only one left. While looking at the lives I also noticed that Jigglypuff and Mario only had one life left.

I ran to a small platform under part of Hyrule with an umbrella and began taunting.

The duo darted at me with full speed, and gave no sign of stopping. This made me grin and I jumped over them and they fell onto the platform. I picked up a nearby bom- bom and threw it toward them. They screamed as they flew off the stage and their remaining life was gone… I won the match.

We got back to the tournament board and saw that Marth and I would make it to the next match in a week from now. I was happy; at least that damn pok'emon got what it deserved! I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I looked outside and saw that it was dark and snowing.

Snow… so mysterious and different, I hate it. Its significance is still missing and the memory that had tortured my mind since I had arrived made me twitch every time I thought about it. I just hope snow in Nintendo doesn't last too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was lying in my sunbathed room; sleeping as soundly as ever. Silence was my only lullaby as the night went by with a long game of Texas Hold Em. Actually to be truthful, I had no idea whether or not anyone won, all I know is someone carried me to my pitch black room and threw the red silk covers over me. All around me was peaceful until I heard Nana, Popo, Pichu and Young Link scream.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I let out a loud groan, got up and made my eyes adjust to the blinding light that now surrounded me. Still dazed, I walked to the door and cracked it open… there was nothing in sight.

"_Okay… I'm officially freaked out," _I thought as I closed the door. As soon as I did the screaming came again only a lot more quiet and distant than before. I looked at the door once more and began to think,_ "I won't open the door. I will NOT open the door!"_

I waited in my room, still resisting my curiosity with a good amount of force. Just as I let my curiosity slip away from my mind, the screaming returned only three times louder than the first and second time.

"That's it!"

I slammed open the door and walked out, only to be mocked by silence. In the moment I could've shouted, "I've gone mad," and I would've if the screaming didn't fill my ears with the annoying ringing sound.

"What the-" was all that came out of my mouth before the brats ran right into me. My head was throbbing after I lifted myself from the ground and managed to see a dark figure whose lavender, glowing eyes were staring at me deadly. Panic filled me and I screamed with the brats. I darted toward the only room where I knew we were all safe… but there was only one problem. In the situation however, I didn't consider it until we were in the safe haven.

"Ha! Mewtwo would never imagine to look in here!" exclaimed Young Link as he looked at a nearby mirror and did his taunt. The Ice Climbers looked around the area we were now in, only to result in Nana bursting out laughing and Popo screaming like a mad man. When that happened I realized where exactly we were. I think Young Link did as well because he dropped his bottle of fresh Lon Lon Milk and began screaming with Popo. They knew that we were in the girls' bathroom. I did not join on the screaming or laughing… I had another thing embedded in my mind.

"Roy, are you okay?"

I exited out of my mind and returned to reality to see everyone in front of me. I nodded not really knowing what to say about this situation. I then noticed something creepy and startling.

"Um, before I bumped into you guys I heard Pichu with you screaming… so where is he?"

Everyone's face went pale and no trace of Pichu was anywhere. The Ice Climbers looked out the door only to see Pichu being held by Mewtwo and the worse part was that they were right in front of the door. As quickly as the opened it they slammed it shut and the horrifying screaming continued.

"_Way to go, stupid! You've just led a bunch of brats and yourself into the girls' bathroom and now you're pretty much trapped!"_

"Guys! What's today?" I suddenly asked after the screaming seized. Young Link's sapphire eyes glared at me with uncontrollable anger. Something about Young Link always sent a chill down my spine every night when he pulled a prank on me.

"Saturday why?"

"Oh god damn it!"

"Oh my god! He said the d word!" shouted Nana. I was so annoyed it wasn't even funny.

"Never mind, you don't need to listen to me. I don't know about you but Mewtwo is after you not me… wait why is he after you guys anyways?"

Silence liked me a lot, it was as though I was its best friend. Both of the Ice Climbers exclaimed, "He's trying to take us to school so we can be smart! I mean it's the weekend damn it!"

"Get some bars of soap please I have an idea."

They snatched two bars of soap, I then tackled them to the ground and washed their mouths out with soap. I threw the bars of soap toward the sinks only to make everything worse but we'll get there in a minute.

"Why did you do that?"

"Kids like you aren't suppose to use that language! Don't you know anything?" I questioned as the Ice Climbers wiped the soap away. Young Link tugged at my long shirt that was a bright red and I was still in my jeans that I went to the poker game with.

"What now?"

"I have to use the bathroom! But I can't go with Nana here!"

"_Dear lord, just kill me now," _I thought as I sighed heavily.

"Just go, I'll make sure Nana doesn't see you."

"No that's not the only problem, the toilets aren't working in the girls' bathroom! I'm doomed to a full bladder!"

"We'll all be doomed if you wet yourself."

"… um, about that."

"Ew that's gross. I say we prevent Mewtwo from taking you guys to school."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Popo as Young Link's face went back to a determined look.

"I'll tackle Mewtwo down and challenge him, you guys find… any girl and come back to this hallway."

"How do we know this isn't a trick? I mean can we really trust you?" questioned Young Link.

"We have no choice do we? Hi Roy! Why did you hit me with two bars of soap?"

"Ha ha ha. That was funny, for a minute there Nana you sounded like…Peach?"

"That's me!"

Roy turned around and saw the blonde haired girl whose pink gown fell perfectly over her hourglass figure. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean but Roy didn't seem to notice the sun that was behind her. She was grinning widely and she then opened the girls' bathroom door, she then knew why everyone was where they were.

"So you lead them to the _girls'_ bathroom?" asked Peach, her voice sounded a little bit angry. I felt heat rise into my face and a chill ran down my back as I waited for the scolding that I thought I would get.

"Um, tell you what… I'll get everyone out of here as soon as I tackle Mewtwo to the ground."

"Or, you could let me in charge of this. I say the children tackle Mewtwo and when he uses his psychic powers on them we'll come to the rescue and knock him out!"

Peach was still grinning widely and I couldn't say anything that might break her spirit. I didn't know whether or not to go with her plan or just stick with my original plan of action. Either way she would probably find a way to convince me to go with her plan.

"Fine, you win. But I'm just curious but how did you come up with a plan like that and why the heck didn't you reveal yourself earlier?"

"… well in a tournament people are suppose to plan out strategies and this was just one of the many up my sleeves!"

"You still didn't answer the second part of the question."

"… I had to take care of… things that's all. I was just eavesdropping and I heard you guys and well decided that I should help."

"Well, um, thanks I guess," I replied. I felt the heat run away from my face as I looked at the door and the others. Their charcoal and cerulean eyes stared at me for my cue. "On three you will charge at Mewtwo and then we'll aid you in a minute."

"One… two… three!"

The children ran through the door that was slightly cracked open by Peach and without warning they were thrown back into the girls' bathroom. I got out my Sword of Seals and charged toward Mewtwo and managed to tackle him to the ground. My will was wearing very thin due to the fact that Mewtwo was using disable on me to stop me from squirming too much.

"Get off of me!"

"RUN GUYS!! Run for your lives!" I shouted as the kids ran and Peach helped me up. Mewtwo's same lavender eyes stared at me and Peach deadly and I swallowed my pride for a split second.

"When I'm in the same arena you're in… you're going to end up in the hospital."

With that said Mewtwo glided away and I felt Peach's hands on my arm as she quivered over the thought of that. I smiled for the fact that the kids got away but I was afraid of my match against Young Link, for I knew he would be furious right about now.

"Hey Peach… can you let go of me? I have to get my actual clothes on rather than pajamas. Okay?"

"I think Mewtwo meant that! He's going to plan a very… vivid revenge plot I can feel it!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he wouldn't dare especially with all the restrictions and rules that Master Hand had given us, remember?" I asked as she let her soft cold hands loose grip and eventually slipping from my arm.

"You're right. Even if Mewtwo was going to do that I'm sure the battle would be over with as soon as he started to beat you up too much."

"That's the spirit! I'll see you at lunch then? I mean Marth is my only friend at the moment and well, you did help me and everyone else back there."

She nodded, her ocean eyes stared deeply into mine and I turned to walk away. As soon as I heard my door close behind me I felt a feeling of nausea hit me like a home run bat hitting me in the head. I fell on my bed, held my stomach and waited for the pain to go away. Luckily it did pass and I got into my usual armor that was sitting next to my bed.

Swiftly I got my armor on and ran downstairs for a good breakfast, because I didn't realize it until I was in the kitchen but I was in that bathroom with those guys for about 2 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The kitchen was as quiet as the hallways are at the dead of night; no one was there except for me but all I was doing was eating a bagel. The cinnamon flavor made my taste buds jump for joy as I was half way done with it. I leaned back in my chair and waited for something amazing to happen… after all everything is amazing in this place but nothing happened. I looked at the grandfather clock nearby, the time was 12 o'clock, I still had plenty of time before my match was up.

Just when I was considering reading I heard a small sniffle. I hated my curiosity because that's what got me stuck in the girls' bathroom but I fell for the trap it laid in front of me and I looked under the table to see Kirby, Jigglypuff and another puff ball layered in metal and was carrying a yellow, flame like sword. I got out of my chair and knelt on the ground, listening carefully at the small conversation.

"So… what's the big deal Jigglypuff? I mean going down on your ranks isn't that bad of a deal right?"

"It's everything!! I have disgraced the Pokemon name!" screamed Jigglypuff as tears ran down her face. I bit my lip and remembered that I did in fact beat her and Mario on our first match. Was she really that upset?

"Kirby, maybe would be a good time to leave?"

"No, not yet I want to find out where Zelda is."

"_Zelda… who is Zelda?"_

Not knowing what to do, I tried to get up but I just smacked my head on the table. Before I could say something, the trio were gone in a flash. I rubbed my head as I felt warmth spread over it.

"Ow… Damn it. Why does this have to happen?"

"Are you okay? You look worse than me when I get into a fight."

I looked up to where the voice came from, I saw the same red haired teen that I saw choose the arena. She was Brooklyn, as far as I could recall. Her emerald eyes stared at me and then she giggled slightly.

"What do you want? I'm trying to think," I claimed boldly as I stopped rubbing my head long enough to look at the grandfather clock in the kitchen. Her eyes didn't leave me as I sat back in my seat and continued to eat my bagel; they reminded me so much of my mother's eyes when I saw the photographs of her.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yea… Mother's day…"

Silence followed as I shifted uncomfortable in my seat, looking for a different topic. I converted my eyes to the door leading outside, it was nice outside… the weather was different and weirder because one day it would be snowing and the next it would be sunny. The month is May and already there is snow on some days while there is clear sunny skies the next, it's enough to drive a person insane.

"It suddenly go quiet… is something wrong Roy?"

I shook my head and replied, "No. Nothing is wrong."

I could tell she didn't believe me, as my voice broke into a softer, more darker sounding voice. She leaned down to my level and talked to me as though I was her son or something to that effect.

"You know I'm always here for you to talk to right?"

I nodded. It was true, she was a great friend to tell secrets but I had my doubts about girls, especially if they plan out their battles before they battle.

"Your battle is up soon. I'm afraid that this battle is going to end badly to you and Marth," she said softly but her eyes had changed positions and they began to stare at the rich tiles that were covering the kitchen floor.

"Don't worry, Marth and I are undefeatable. If anything goes wrong then Master Hand would cancel the battle right?"

Brooklyn then shook her head no. It wasn't until I saw her shake with anxiety that she was nervous and she really did care. I saw the first tear hit the floor and I saw her get up, still shaking she darted away from me. Guilt, a horrible thing to have; it is as though it eats at you every time you happen to do something wrong. I got up and looked at the clock, my battle was coming in a few minutes. I felt the pale hands of Marth on my shoulders as I continued to stare at the clock; each second ticking made me less confident about the Mewtwo incident.

"Roy, our battle is canceled."

My eyes widened and I turned to face him. I replied quickly, "Why? Why is our battle canceled?"

"There was an accident that involved Jigglypuff."

"That's impossible! I saw her with Kirby and another puff ball just like him! What happened to her?"

"All I know is that she just got through crying when suddenly a figure pushed her down a set of stairs but luckily she only broke her arm and that's all… Roy are you okay?"

I nodded again but then I felt water trickle down my cheeks, I was crying. I hated the fact that our battle was canceled but what else could I do, I mean it wasn't like there was another way to avoid this.

"You said a figure pushed her right?"

"Y-yeah that's right… why do you ask?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say that a smasher did it."

"There's no way of determining that. Everyone was at the arena and Jigglypuff ran with her arm bent wrong and our battle was canceled due to Master Hand's decision!" exclaimed Marth as he sighed deeply.

"Hey Marth, I'm going to take a walk out of the mansion for a while okay? I want to do something."

"Should I come?"

"No this is something personal," I replied harshly as I opened the front door and walked into the sunny sky. I ran toward the one place where I would feel like I was in one piece this week… the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I'm not so sure what makes me feel as though I'm normal every time I stand by my mother and father's headstone but what ever it is, it always is good to get used to something as weird as this. Each headstone was layered in rows of ivy; the green leaves that were growing from this made me feel guilty for not visiting earlier. Now in front of my mother's grave I dug through my pockets and found a box, carefully opening it I got out a few candles; each lined with Japanese letters and a few pictures of everyone from my family together.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom. I guess you remember that this week is Mother's Day. I got you this, it's a necklace. See it has a pattern of a dragon spewing out fire."

Sure I was acting childish but I didn't care… it was the pride that I held that I remembered mother's day and was able to come here. I placed the necklace around the headstone with caution and I felt the tears roll down my cheek.

"Hey dad, maybe if I win this tournament maybe I'll have my hearts desire granted. Aside from the prize being money, it is also getting your wishes granted. Wish me luck guys!" I shouted as I got up and darted for the exit. Before I opened the gate though I turned around and faced the numerous graves that laid in front of me… all covered in ivy and moss I sighed as I opened the gate and walked out.

It was probably well over the time I was suppose to be back but I didn't care… I'm sure no one would. Looking up into the sky I fought my tears that were raging inside of my eyes. I walked slightly faster to avoid being seen crying, and to be truthful I didn't even realize that I walked past the mansion.

Maybe if I wasn't so selfish most of the time, then my mother would know how much I miss and love her right about now. I feel like kicking myself, I do know one thing… if I didn't stay strong before then my father wouldn't have committed suicide.

It didn't matter, it wasn't like I would wake up from a coma and find out that it never happened…

Moving along with my thoughts I finally pulled out of my pool of wandering thoughts and realized it was dark, and there were no street lights to shine my way back to the mansion. The ghostly wind blew against my now pale face, I was alone and I didn't want to be found by a stranger or a homeless guy or something even stranger. I heard footsteps and suddenly I heard a sword being pulled out from behind me, and I felt the icy tips of the blade against my neck. I held my breath and waited for that person to talk.

"What do you know? It's Roy! How's it going?"

My eyes widened for I remembered that voice, and I didn't want to talk to that voice. The sharp blade was inching closer to my neck and suddenly I was tripped onto the hard pavement of the road. I was now facing my least favorite person right about now… Brooklyn.

"What are you doing?"

She grinned; she laughed and gave the sword to me. She then helped me up and that's when I saw that it wasn't her at all. The person I was facing had dark black hair, ruby eyes that seemed to make me afraid of her even more, and she had a glare that made me feel frozen to the pavement. Panic was racing through me as I felt the same icy wind blow against my face.

"Ha. And they all doubted my power over a little boy."

And at that moment I did feel just like a scared little boy that I knew I probably was. I looked around for a good get away route… and I found it. Behind her was a dark alley, a perfect place to hide but then again I could be assuming and be a complete idiot and actually go in there, only to be attacked by a homeless person…

I sighed and I knew I had been beat. I cleared my throat before I stood up to face the small girl who was in front of me.

"W-who are you?" I asked as my voice seemed to glide like the wind. I never knew that my voice could do that so well. She moved her hair and began to laugh; chimes is the correct word that could describe her. Her laugh sounded so much like a wind chime and looking at her more closely she looked kind of fragile and delicate, as though she might break if I touched her.

"My name is Maria Creed, an important person to this investigation."

"… What?"

I was very confused. Investigation? Who was Maria Creed and why was she talking to me?

"Allow me to show you what I mean…"

"Wait!"

But before I could do anything I felt my body go numb, the darkness made me fall asleep and I was surrounded by a new world… one that was filled with light, color and oddly enough, people that were nothing but mere shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I felt my body regain its nerves and I stood up, only to be blinded by the brilliant light that was shinning on me. Shielding my eyes from the sun I saw the people that walked by me as though I wasn't even there; their eyes were ruby red as well as that girl… Maria and they all had the same hair color. Everyone was different whether it be size, shape, maybe even the clothes they were dressed in. I studied my surroundings to see cobble stone sidewalks, lamp posts on every corner of every street and all the people were wearing black.

"_This can't be good," _I thought to myself as an old couple walked past me with tears falling to the dry ground.

"This is a day to be raining, not to be sunny and all happy like. You know?"

"Yes, I agree deeply," replied the man who was taking off his top hat and he led the old woman to the grave yard.

What ever happened I must've been at the funeral of that person but then again who knows. I followed the crowd of people and saw that there was a huge headstone, apparently whoever paid for it was very rich. I walked up to the stone and I didn't see the name, 'Maria' anywhere.

"_Okay, at least that person isn't dead yet."_

"Hey, um, Corinth, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm afraid someone intended to murder my grandmother… can you investigate?" the young girl asked. She was different from everyone else, she had red hair and eyes like sapphires. The boy named Corinth nodded and she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She ran toward where I was and she stopped and looked almost deadly at me as I held my breath.

"You came? Good. Now watch the chain of events carefully and then tell me what seems weird okay?"

"You know who I am? What time are we-"

Just as I was about to finish my question she was gone. I began to wonder if she was perhaps some magician, or maybe she was just plain weird. Either way I sat on the headstone and watched the events unroll into the haunting girl who came to me.

Just as she ran off I noticed she dropped a rose… a pure white one. I then remembered that at funerals you're suppose to place a rose on a headstone or casket, I picked it up and looked at it. It glowed in the light and it also made me feel guilty, because this was Maria's grandmother and she wanted to find the answer. I felt myself growing faint and more distant, I was unable to stay in the world I was brought into and I knew my time was up in this world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyelids felt heavy as I opened my eyes to the bright moonlight on me. My head ached as though I fell on the pavement and cracked my head open… this thought made me worry about whether or not I was bleeding. I felt my head and checked my body for any wounds but none were found.

I sat up and I felt how cold it really was tonight, I'm not too sure what had just happened but whatever did happen I'm sure that it wasn't real. I probably dreamt the whole thing, anyways I don't know what time it was and I was afraid that Master Hand might be furious with me. I held my right arm for a shooting pain ran through it, it felt like a thousand needles went through it. I looked at my arm and needles were sticking out of my arm, and blood was seeping through my shirt.

"Roy! I'm so sorry!" shouted a panicked voice. I grabbed the needles and pulled them out as fast as I could, but the pain just got worse.

"OW!"

"Hold still."

I felt the needles coming out but the pain was growing worse every time each needle was pulled free. I looked to who was pulling them out and that's when I saw an unfamiliar face. Red ruby eyes stared at the needles, and spiky blonde hair covered one eye. This mystery person was wrapped in rags with a weird symbol imprinted on the clothing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sheik. I'm from Hyrule," he replied as his deep voice answered. "I heard that you were gone so I came looking for you and I thought you were a burglar or something to that fact."

"My arm hurts."

"The pain only lasts a few minutes. There all the needles are out."

I looked at my arm, no more needles were visible and just like Sheik said, the pain only lasted a few minutes. I nodded and I felt my mind swirl with thoughts on who this person was.

"Come on, Master Hand is worried and he also wants to see you."

"I'm doomed. He's mad at me."

"I said 'Master Hand is _worried_' does that sound as though he's mad at you?" he questioned. I shook my head. He offered his hand to help me up and I took his offer and before I knew if I was up or not I was standing up.

"Follow me please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The dark sidewalk and buildings made my eyes look every where just in case someone tried to attack us. I was unaware of the fact that Sheik was walking next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sheik staring at me with a doubtful look.

"Don't worry so much will ya? I mean if someone's following us I would know."

I knew that, but I didn't trust Sheik just yet. Within a few minutes I saw the mansion in full view. I guess I wasn't that far away.

"Okay, Roy do you know how to get Master Hands' office?"

"Nope. I was here for… I don't know how long. Did he tell you what he wanted to see me for?"

"Yes he did. He said he needed to talk to you about today."

"Anyways where is his office?" I asked as looked around the empty garden.

"His office is up on the top floor, he'll be waiting for you. Just remember don't be too nervous, it'll just annoy him even more," he replied.

"Thanks Sheik!"

"No problem, anything for a friend."

I ran up to the door and when I was about to open it and shout I was back, I remembered everyone was probably asleep by now. Silently I opened the hand crafted door and tip toed my way to the elevator. Once inside I felt myself deep in thought.

"_Why would Sheik help me? Was I really only a few feet away from the mansion? I'll ask Master Hand he might know."_

The small ding sound caught my attention as I saw what floor I was on, the top, I was where Master Hand would be. I took a deep breath and walked out of the elevator that seemed to be like a mirage. I walked up to the desk and saw a giant disembodied hand in a computer chair.

"I'm glad you could make it Roy," said Master Hand as he faced me, his tone sounded somewhat sad but yet somewhat furious.

"Thank you sir… um, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'm concerned about the welfare of the smashers, after all you disappeared from the mansion after Jigglypuff's little fall. Where did you go?"

"Sir, I went to the cemetery to see my parents who are dead. When I was coming back I guess… I just got dizzy and fell. That's all and then Sheik found me so he told me you wanted to see me."

"I see. Roy, I have a few questions for you."

"Okay, shoot," I replied as I stared at him briefly. Master Hand got up from the chair and floated towards me.

"First question… are you familiar with the term lying?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask me that?"

"You were lying about what happened at the cemetery aren't you?"

"…No. I'm not, I did get dizzy and I fell," I said. I wasn't sure if I really was talking because my voice seemed so innocent and angelic like that I thought about using it more often.

"Okay, next question… where were you when Jigglypuff fell?"

"I was in the kitchen eating, but I over heard a small conversation between Jigglypuff, Kirby and another puffball covered in metal. Jigglypuff seemed very upset about the match between Marth and I, and Mario and herself. Anyways she ran when I was caught off guard. I was about to head to the stadium but Marth warned me that the match had been canceled so I decided to go to the cemetery. Sorry if my explanation is long."

"No problem. Okay I think all of my questions are answered. Now do you have any questions?" he asked me. I looked to the floor for a few questions to ask Master Hand now that he was standing in front of me. A few then found their way to my empty mind.

"Yes, every one who's here, is there any background information about them? Even about Brooklyn?"

"… I believe so. Next question."

"Where would I be able to obtain such background information?"

"In the library. It's down on the second floor. Any more questions?"

"Here is my last question… since everyone has left home and they have mothers or fathers to celebrate with is it alright if the smashers go to visit? And if I stay here?" I asked in the most polite way I could think of.

"You're the first person to ever ask me that. Of course I can. But why do you want to stay here? You have other living relatives."

I held back my rage for a moment as the words went through my ears. I sighed and walked to the door trying to think of a reason, finally one came to me.

"You already know my past, my parents are dead, both of them. My relatives live pretty far and it's too late for me to spend time with my parents. Anyways I want to be alone sometimes too. Anyways, see you tomorrow," I said as the tears began to pour out of my eyes. I never realized how much I could cry in one day. I went to the elevator, walked down the long corridor and I heard a slight sniffle.

No doubt it was Jigglypuff crying once again, I didn't want to run into her, I didn't want her to see my tears that glowed in the moon light. I quickly ran into my room, laid on my bed and cried like I did when I first lost my parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was morning once again as the light made everything seem better for me and my eyes. I cried all night, I felt myself get up from the memory and walk out of my room. The hallway was silent as usual, only my footsteps could be heard as my boots echoed. In the mist of my thoughts I began to wonder, if my idea of everyone leaving was really heard by Master Hand and it all was real and not a dream. I opened the door to the communication room, and that's when I knew my idea was heard.

Everyone was crowded against all the communication screens, that must mean something special. I squeezed through the crowd and saw Marth and Link talking to each other in a whisper so that no one could hear. Being the god damn curious type I walked over to them trying not to step on anyone's foot, and with a loud scream I finally made it through. Link was in his Zora tunic, which went well with the usual outfit that Marth always wore.

"Hi guys! What's everyone doing here?"

"Um…"

"Guys? Okay what is going here?" I asked in a serious tone. Marth's eyes avoided mine and Link's all together.

"It's… nothing. I'm just thinking that maybe… you know what never mind."

"Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"No… I was doing something. What did the announcement say?"

"It said that everyone can go back home! Just for a little while though!! Isn't that great!" shouted the excited Hylian. I felt myself being torn in half, one side wanted to go home but the other side of me wanted to stay here.

"Y-yeah I guess. Where are you guys going to?"

"I'm heading off to Hyrule Castle to meet Zelda's parents!"

"Who's this _Zelda _I keep hearing about?"

"I'm Zelda," replied a voice. I turned my head and I saw a lovely girl who is dressed up in a scarlet dress and her hair is let down, making me blush out of control. I guess Young Link noticed this and he blurted out, "Roy is the same color as Zelda's dress!"

"I-I am not! I was just um…"

"Falling in love with Zelda?"

"Be quiet! Hehehehe…"

"Um, Link can you get my stuff I have to… get something," Zelda said as she teleported away. The color went right out of my face. I sighed, what could I do, I was in between two emotions… love and hatred.

"Poor you Roy. Now Zelda will treat you like a complete moron."

"Young Link, just shut up."

"Fine! I will and if you need help then don't come crying to me!"

Young Link then disappeared from my side and went the door, no doubt to find Zelda and tell more embarrassing stories about me. I turned back to the guys and I saw Link shaking his head disapprovingly while Marth was holding in a laugh.

"I feel like a complete retard," I said.

"Hey don't worry about it. Zelda doesn't think you're a moron or a retard for that fact, it's just that we have never _ever _seen you blush. It's actually kind of funny!"

"No it's not! But you didn't answer my question Marth! Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere special. Somewhere where you're not around."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing except you're not allowed to come."

"Oh I'm not am I? Is it because I'm special? Or is it because you think I'm useless!"

"Guys quit it!" yelled Link as he was between us. Everyone also said that with Link. By this point I was gritting my teeth and I wanted to punch Link so bad. Link wasn't done though. "If you guys are going to fight then we'll leave you two to do it!"

Everyone evacuated from the communication room and I drew out my sword and so did Marth.

"Oh yeah and the reasons you mentioned isn't why."

"Then why?"

"If I told you then I would have to kill you," he replied harshly.

"Tell me! Now!"

"There is the problem! Your temper is always out of control!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY TEMPER!!"

"See?"

"What gives you the right to say that about me?" I questioned. He just blocked my attack and he counter attacked me making me fall to the ground.

"It's one of the rights of a prince!"

"So because you're an exile prince gives you every right to do anything you want?"

"Exactly."

"You know what? You're just as bad as me!"

"Ha, you make me sick when you say that. I'm nothing like you and anyways I can go where ever I want, with whoever I want!" he shouted as he tried to attack me. Unfortunately I was hit with his blade and I felt blood escape from my cheek. I darted toward him and missed and my sword was in one of the communication televisions.

"You have no reason to tell me what to do!"

"Yea I do you… DAMN ORPHAN!!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Now you can shut the hell up."

I was speechless as I felt his sword go through my right arm. I looked at the wound and saw that it was gushing out blood. I glared at Marth and apparently he noticed the wound he made and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

"So you want to be like that do you? Well forget ever battling along side me again!" I screamed as I ran out of the room. My feelings felt like they were on fire and my arm felt as though it wasn't even there. I kept on running away from Marth who was right behind me, still saying 'oh my god'. I began to realize that I wasn't in the same hallway I was in before. I came to a stop, I didn't hear Marth behind me, and I looked down at my wound and saw my arm covered with blood. I sat down against the wall and I heard Marth calling my name. I decided to keep on moving, I got up and ran down the narrow hallway. After a few minutes of running I ran through an open door and saw the garden that was frozen just a few days ago. I felt hope creep into my tortured soul, maybe staying here for a while would do me good. I admit I gave up for only a few minutes but what else was I suppose to do?

"Roy? Is that you?"

My eyes widened as I heard a female voice. I turned around and saw Zelda looking at me strangely, her cerulean eyes stare at me with intensity but not enough to convince me that Marth had sent her. She ran to me and began to freak out.

"What happened Roy? Did Marth do this to you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a wound, it's not all that life threatening."

"Roy, look at your arm it's bleeding heavily! I'm surprised that you even had enough strength to run!"

I remained silent, I really didn't mind that my arm was bleeding it was just anger that drove me here, but I didn't say anything. Zelda's hands held my arm that was bleeding more than ever and I felt my face turn scarlet just like her dress and my blood. I suddenly felt dizzy and faint.

"Zelda… my head hurts and when are there two of you?"

I knew I was beginning to lose my mind considering I just saw two copies of Zelda and my head began to hurt. She gripped my arm harder and suddenly my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, dizzy.

"Okay you need major help. I'm taking you to Doctor Mario."

"NO!! Please… no doctors."

"You're bleeding and you're suffering from loss of blood! And yet you're saying no doctors?"

She pretty much had the point. I hated doctors and I never liked doctors especially after the exams to getting here. I held onto the remaining consciousness I had. Already did I feel tired but I wanted to prove to her that I was strong enough to deal with this. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't move, and I heard Marth's voice calling for me, this ticked me off even more.

"Damn him."

"Did Marth do this?" Zelda asked as she lifted me off the ground with ease.

"Yes. He started the argument. I don't want to deal with him anymore. I want to be left alone, at least for a while"

"Was that why Master Hand said you would remain behind while the rest of us left the mansion?"

I nodded unable to lie my way out of this one. I saw Marth's figure in the opened door.

"Roy! Where are you?!"

"Are you really that mad at Marth? Even after that stupid argument?"

"It wasn't stupid! He called me a damn orphan! I want to kill him, so bad but I know I'll get in deep trouble for it. I want to be left alone."

In clear view was Marth and he looked worried, but along side him was the metal covered puffball and Link. In my mind I saw myself murdering Marth for ever calling me an orphan but no urge came for me to stand up and stab him in the arm. He knelt beside me and he took my arm and examined it as though he was some sort of expert doctor. I moved my arm back toward to Zelda's empty hands.

"Don't touch me."

"Listen to me Roy-"

"Why should he? You just called him an orphan and expect him to forgive you?"

"Zelda don't get… involved!" I managed to say as I grew more exhausted by the second.

"Roy, relax. Marth deserves it!"

"I deserve it? Why don't you hear my story?"

"Because I know Roy would never lie to me and he hasn't by what I saw going on!"

"You saw?" Marth asked almost mortified by Zelda's acknowledgement.

"You're damn right I did!"

I nearly fell again when I heard that she had seen that whole scene. I shivered slightly as I felt myself slowly being dropped to the ground.

"Guys, please don't fight. Just get some bandages, help me wrap my arm and leave me alone. Don't settle this now, do it on your own time."

Marth and Zelda soon fell silent as sat on a nearby bench and held my head in the palm of my hand. Obediently, Zelda ran to get some bandages and Marth helped me wrap my arm and together they guided me toward Master Hands' office to take care of this matter.

"Really, do we need Master Hand involved?"

"Yes. Marth stabbed you out of battle, that's a direct violation of every outdoor activities!" shouted Zelda. I stood by thinking that maybe she was kidding, that she was going to turn around and laugh out loud… but yet her eyes told me that her determination would not be worn down by my pleads. I sighed as I walked into the office of Master Hand.

"Hello Zelda, Marth and Roy what can I do for you today?"

"Sir, we need to discuss something of great importance."

"Roy, tell me what happened to your arm," commanded Master Hand, his voice echoing through the small empty room. I trembled as I didn't want to say anything but I knew the consequences if I didn't.

"Well… it happened this morning, everyone was preparing to leave and that's when I got mad at Marth because he didn't even consider inviting me."

That's how it started and I told him the whole story. He didn't say anything, Marth's face was as pale as a pearl, and my mind was blank as I retold the events of earlier today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After a few hours of recounting the events that led me here in Master Hands' office with Zelda and Marth, the room soon fell into complete silence. Master Hand floated around and suddenly stopped in front of me, apparently I was in huge trouble.

"Roy, remind me again how this happened."

"Young Link was making fun of be for… something-"

"Tell me what he was making fun of you about!" he shouted. I flinched as the words were done echoing through my mind.

"He was making fun of me for blushing! I was furious with him and while getting his irritating voice out of my head I sort of forgot about what happened last night. Marth was just caught in my own pool of anger, and violence played a major part of the argument because I truly wanted to fight someone and Marth was there. I'm sorry if I had forgotten the deal," I said apologetic. My eyes converted from the floor to Marth's face which had regained its color and then to Zelda who was staring at me in a doubtful way.

"So you got paranoid for a few split minutes?"

"Yes sir. And I apologize for my disturbing actions."

"Marth, do you have anything to object to?"

"Nope. He has everything correct, I was pushing him a little too much toward the end. I guess I got carried away," said Marth as his eyes followed my lead and stared at Master Hand.

"Zelda, would you excuse yourself from this room for a few minutes?"

She nodded and ran toward the giant door, her face was engraved in my mind's eye as I waited for Master Hands' punishment.

"Okay, one thing is you two aren't even related but yet you act like brothers! And another thing is why the hell do you fight over idiotic things?"

"Listen, if you were stuck here for as long as we were without hardly any new friends then you would fight over anything."

"And stab your best friend?"

Marth then fell into his dark hole that made him seem deep in thought or seem different from his normal self. Ignoring Marth's new action I returned my full attention to Master Hand.

"I think it is best that you two don't see each other for a while. Maybe a few months."

"Wait am I suppose to be away from the mansion for a few days anyways?"

"Yes that is correct. Now get your stuff and leave! I would like to talk with Roy here about something," he mumbled as he pushed Marth away from me and out of the door. I felt my soul grasping for my sanity and whispering to it that something would happen to me.

Nothing seemed to happen though, he just floated toward his desk, got out a photo album and began flipping some of the pages. I didn't know whether or not I was excused to leave yet or not, so I sat down in a seat next to him and began looking at the cherished moments of Master Hand.

"Do you know who that person is?"

"No sir. Who is that blonde boy anyways? Who is that black haired person also?" I questioned as I stared at the duo of kids grinning from ear to ear, they looked as though they were complete opposites.

"The blonde boy is my younger brother and the black haired kid is me, 6 years ago…"

"That's you? But you're a -"

"I know I'm a disembodied hand. Nothing more and nothing less."

I sighed and I realized that whatever happened to Master Hand, it also happened to his brother too. I pointed to a picture and said, "so that boy is your brother. Man you're lucky. Is he dead or alive?"

"I have no idea. I know that after we both were turned into hands he went insane because of the traumatic change and mental damage it caused. After a year of caring for him he wanted me out of his life so as the years passed he grew more distant from me and suddenly I haven't heard anything from him. How I miss the years so much!"

I stared at the picture with them playing, sleeping and finally their last moments together. His brother showed his bright, gleaming smile while Master Hand held a book about the human mind and he sheepishly smiled. Something about his brother scared me terribly but now I felt bad for making his day seem worse than it should've been. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Master Hand, if you need me I'll be in the library okay?"

"Feel free to go anywhere you need to, just don't leave the mansion without an escort. Got that Roy?"

I nodded as I opened the door. As the door closed silently behind me I jogged toward the empty library; the walls were lined with books of all sizes, and with all these books aligned like this it made me afraid to be in here. I walked around the tables that had candles on them, and somehow every time I went past a table the candles would suddenly light up. I went over to the tallest bookshelf and began climbing the ladder when I heard another pair of footsteps and whispering. I dropped down and hid behind a bookshelf.

Looking through the books I saw Brooklyn and another girl with her, but somehow I managed to pull out that they were related.

"So, you saw mom?" asked the girl as Brooklyn came over to the bookshelf that I was behind and grabbed a book. She placed it down on the hard table, and began flipping the pages.

"Yes, I saw mom! She was right in front of me and I was so freaked out! I mean just when Roy left for the cemetery I saw her and then she disappeared without saying anything!"

"Relax already, you're too loud."

"Sorry I forget."

"No problem. So what are you looking for exactly?"

"Corrine! You should know me by now, I'm looking for an explanation for why I saw mom but no one else did. I think there's a journal among this where it has my history and I'll be able to find out what happened to mom," explained Brooklyn as she searched through the numerous pages. I then wanted to see what she was looking at but suddenly a candle blazed upward and caught the attention of Brooklyn and Corrine.

"Hello? Roy is that you?"

I said nothing, afraid that she might hate me. She walked over to the bookshelf again and all of a sudden all the books fell on me.

"I can't move!!" I screamed. Corrine covered her ears and she groaned. Brooklyn picked me up as though by magic and tossed me to the other side of the room; her emerald eyes raged with a fiery personality that I have never seen before.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to look for something what else would I look for?"

Her eyes went to Corrine who was searching for Brooklyn's history and her eyes came back to me, she probably saw the fear that pinned me against my will. She grew a small looking ball thing… it was then I realized that she was like Mewtwo.

"You have Mewtwo's abilities!"

"Duh, how long did that take you? Anyways hold still…"

I closed my eyes as I expected the maroon colored orb to hit me, but it smacked against the wall behind me. I looked behind me and saw a spider the size of my hand.

"Damn these spiders. They're larger than that if you really look for them."

I twitched as the spider fell to the ground and also began to twitch. She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the table where Corrine had finally found the page with Brooklyn's profile.

"Did you find it?"

"Yep. Let's see here… there it is! The answer to your question."

Brooklyn hesitated on taking the old leather book but she did and her eyes grew large, and fearful. She shook her head as she backed away from the table itself. I looked in the book and saw that there was an expiration date placed in her birth certificate… it was due the month after Mother's Day.

"How is that possible? People don't suddenly have expiration dates on them do they? Brooklyn… are you listening to me?" I questioned as she shook her head vigorously. I could tell she was just as freaked out as I was.

"Roy… do you want me to tell you a story? One that'll explain everything that is happening so far."

I nodded as I watched her take her seat on the hard wooden table. Her eyes then turned a mystifying color and that's when I realized that I was going into another trance, just like Maria Creed did to me.


End file.
